IDIC A Son's Understanding
by Firewolfe
Summary: Spock Begins to see Sarek was always there for him even when he was not.


-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Rating : R

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else just let me know where.

Summary: Pride in accomplishments makes certain Vulcans acknowledge their feelings. A companion Piece to A Father's pride and Joy. Spock's POV 30 years into the future.

IDIC- Solutions: Series Part IV

Understanding A son's realization.

The bed turned over in a fit of rage. Spock son of Sarek landed on his backside and was looking up into the face of a very angry female.

"How dare you. How can you say that your life has no value. How dare you risk yourself running off to Romulus. Damn you Spock, you almost died there!"

Spock son of Sarek of the house of Surak looked up into the enraged vintage of Saavik of Vulcan. _She clearly did not understand his point of view._

"Saavik I had no choice. I could not risk anyone else's life. I made that mistake once before. If I am to be a diplomat and use "Cow Boy Diplomacy" The only life I will risk is my own. You were there the last time I involved someone else. Jim and Leonard almost died because of my mistake!"

"Spock you did die damn it!"

_It was at times like these that Spock regretted Saavik entering Star Fleet that almost totally human organization had did little to help her vocabulary._

"Spock you would make a saint swear and I am no saint. I do not know how Captain Kirk and Admiral Mc Coy put up with you. Spock you can not risk yourself you are to important to so many. What would your death have done to Amanda or even Ambassador Sarek?"

Spock winced at this. _He looked away. He knew his mother would have suffered greatly at his death_. _Yet his father he would have simply moved on._

Saavik felt this moment of self pity and glared at her mate. She moved to his side and took pulled him to his feet with causal ease. "Fool you still do not see do you?"

Spock looked confused.

"It took me many years to figure it out. How is it that you who are so much older and wiser missed something so obvious?"

"Elucidate!" Spock demanded.

"Do you remember your first Ponn Far?"

Spock stiffened as he instantly recalled the attack he made on his Thyla Jim Kirk. He _had struck him repeatedly cutting him with the sharp edges of the Lirpa. He had strangled him with the aul and done everything he could to kill the man he loved like a brother. Only Dr. McCoy's subterfuge had saved both their lives. He still saw the lifeless body of his friend at his feet and the smirk on T'Pring's face. _He shuddered. "I recall this? Why do you bring it up now?"

"Your mother made Sarek promise not to re-bond you. He was to give you a free choice in picking your next lover and perhaps mate."

"This is true, so what does this matter."

"Spock, sometimes you are to ….." Saavik looked away. "He allowed you your choice. All those years ago when he was at my graduation from the academy. He did not approve of my choice of career. No he only approved of my choice because it meant I could keep you safe. By giving me his blessing to follow you he was giving you a chance to choose the mate he wished for you. Spock Sarek wanted us to bond. However, he gave his word to your mother so he merely set the pieces, You and I into place. I believe he knew then that there was nothing I would not do to keep you safe ashiam."

Spock was stunned as he replayed the last 30 years in his mind.

"Saavik will not become a part of our family that way." Sarek had ordered even as Spock had considered adopting her as his child. Sarek had seen what Spock had not. That he loved Saavik even then far more then as a father to a child. He blushed embarrassed suddenly. Saavik had only been a child.

She moved to his side. "Spock I was never a child. Not really. Beloved Sarek would grieve for you. It is only his pride that refuses to bend. Spock he was shattered when you died on Genesis. I saw it. He even turned Amanda away his grief was so great."

Spock was _stunned how had he missed this? _"I did not know."

Saavik moved to his arms. "Spock you are precious to many. Perhaps only you would have died physically but many of us would have grieved for you."

He stroked her face. "I did not know." He kissed her as the chimes rang out.

Spock pulled back from Saavik reluctantly. He still could not believe he was bonded to such a fine female. He answered the door and Dr. McCoy stood there.

The amusement in the elderly human's face made Spock raise a brow.

"Well come on you two. We have a wedding to attend to." He said with a smirk.

Spock glared but allowed his old friend to lead him out.

The marriage ceremony went by quickly and at the end Spock caught Sarek's pleased look. _His confusion melted away as he finally understood what his father had planned all those years ago. He now knew Sarek loved him even if he could never say the words. His father had protected him and guided him to the perfect mate for him. He had been willing to grow and accept Spock had a right to make his own choices. Spock knew that Sarek would always be there for him and that he had always been watched over even when Sarek had appeared to be indifferent. He allowed a brief smiled and noted his fathers nod of acceptance. After all it was his wedding day he had a right to be pleased and happy. Showing emotion on this day was more then acceptable. Spock saw the tears of joy in Amanda Eyes and he nodded to her. He just hoped her emotions did not overwhelm his father's controls. _

_Spock Son of Sarek and Amanda Grayson was at last at peace with his family and himself and all it had taken was one small addition to their family. He pulled Saavik close and out of sight of all but his mother and in a very human like manner kissed the bride._

Amanda smiled and reached out her fingers to Sarek_. At last her son learned why being part human could be an advantage._

Amanda heard Sarek's chuckle in her mind and knew he approved.

_Finie_


End file.
